L'amour de nouveaux
by Malicia-Potter1628
Summary: Joey est attaqué, Pacey est amoureux et Dawson est malheureux


Vendredi le 13 mars À 21 :45 15 avenue Boston  
  
Joey, Pacey, Jack étaient en train de danser quant tout à coup Joey et Jack se disputent sur que Pacey lui manque mais elle nie tout et décide de partir avant que ça dégénère. Pacey lui demande de la raccompagner à l'école mais elle refuse car c'est à 20 minute de marche il insiste elle lui dit de partir et il part en route elle croise une gang de punk qui l'attaque Elle est trop faible pour ce battre et elle tombe et se fait assommer.  
  
Quand elle se réveille elle décide d'appeler Pacey au secours. Joey : Pacey vient m'aider je suis au coin de la 15 avenue et le boulevard Lépine stp c'est moi Joey . Pacey : quesque tu as dis le moi stp. Joey : je me suis fait attaquer par une gang de motard qui voulait me voler et j'ai essayer de me défendre mais j'ai pas réussi c'est tu correct ? Pacey : oui oui je m'en viens bon j'arrive tiens bon » en arrivant il la vit étendu par terre toute meurtrie et incapable de marcher.  
  
Il accoure vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la coucher dans son camion pendant qu'il appel les ambulanciers pour qu'ils viennent la chercher et l'emmener à l'hôpital quand ils arrivèrent ils l'embarquèrent elle et Pacey en arrivant a l'hôpital l'infirmière lui demande quesque qui lui est arrivé Pacey : elle s'est fait attaqué et elle a de la misère à marcher . L'infirmière : OK quel est son nom SVP et qui est vous vis-à-vis elle . Pacey : son ex et son meilleur ami pourquoi . infirmière : pour savoir a-t-elle de la famille ici. Pacey : non juste des amis je vais les appeler d'accord. infirmière : oui ça serait bien allez y . Pacey : merci bon je vais appeler Dawson . ring ring Dawson : oui allo. Pacey : allo Dawson c'est moi Pacey ça va » Dawson « Pacey que me veut tu . Pacey : ben c'est à propos de Joey . Dawson : Quoi quesque quelle a . Pacey : elle a eu un accident . Dawson : comment . Pacey : elle s'est fait attaqué et elle est incapable de marcher et elle est a l'hôpital de Boston. Dawson : j'arrive OK j'espère quelle va allé bien . Pacey : OK je t'attend bye. Pacey : bon allons y pour jack . ring ring Jack : allo qui est ce . Pacey : c'est moi Pacey . Jack : salut ça va . Pacey : pas vraiment Joey est à l'hôpital car elle s'est fait attaqué . Jack : QUOI est tu avec elle en ce moment . Pacey : OUI et je suis inquiet car elle ne peut marcher . Jack : elle va s'en sortir . Pacey : oui c'est sur il me l'ont confirmer . Jack : je m'en viens avec Jen . Pacey : OK bye . clic Pacey alla voir Joey dans la chambre d'hôpital et vit quelle était réveillé il décida de lui parlé mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pacey : Joey ça va mieux j'espère . Joey : oui merci de t'inquiété pour moi et aussi merci d'être venu me cherché . Pacey : Bienvenue quesse que je ne pourrais pas faire pour ma meilleure amie qui a besoin d'aide je ferais tout pour toi . Joey : je te le revaudrais toujours tu as fait tellement pour moi . Pacey : Joey arrête tu vas me faire rougir je n'ai fait que ce que Dawson aurait fait. Joey : Stp ne me rappelle pas cela ce n'est plus mon meilleur ami qui savait tout de moi maintenant c'est toi d'accord je sais que tu voudrais sûrement pas entendre ça mais le jour ou .  
  
Dawson : Joey ça va . Joey : Dawson que fait tu là . Dawson : Pacey ma appelé pour me le dire . Joey : Pacey tu as quoi . Pacey : désolé tu m'en veux . Joey : oui un peux . Pacey approche (chuchotement) : je voudrais te parlé en privé quand personne sera là. . Pacey : D'accord Dawson : de quoi parlé vous . Joey et Pacey : DE RIEN . Jack et Jen : Joey ça va . Joey : Laissé moi deviné Pacey vous appelé c'est ça . Jack : oui c'est ça . Joey : PACEY tu as appelé qui aussi . Pacey : C'est tout. les trois autres : bon ça a l'air d'allé bien on part. Pacey : que voulais tu me dire tout à l'heure. Joey : C'est que quand Dawson est parti le soir avant il m'a embrassé. Pacey :Quoi il a quoi et toi tu ne la pas arrêté. Joey : quoi tu est jaloux ou quoi et je n'ai pas réussi a l'arrêté car ça m'a rappelé des souvenir. Pacey : non je ne suis pas jaloux c'est clair et si moi je t'embraserais comment réagirais tu . Joey : je serais surprise et heureuse car ça me rappellerais des souvenir. Pacey : d'accord veux tu essayer . Joey : QUOI pourquoi veux tu faire ça . Pacey : je veux savoir comment sais d'embrassé son ex est tu d'accord . Joey : Moi je suis d'accord si personne nous voit d'accord . Pacey : Correct. il se penche et l'embrasse. Il se relève et se regarde tout les deux Les deux : je t'aimais encore . il se regarde à nouveaux et Pacey décide de partir Pacey : Je dois y aller et j'ai adoré t'embrassé. Joey : moi aussi j'ai adoré t'embrassé bye Pacey reviens me voir bientôt Stp . Pacey : OK je vais venir demain on s'embrasse encore . Joey : bon OK . il s'approche et il l'embrasse encore.  
  
Le lendemain il revient plus détendu que la nuit précédente car il repensé a Joey Joey :Pacey tu est revenue . Pacey : oui je te l'ai dit hier que je reviendrais non au fait j'ai repensé a hier. Joey : moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça surprenant pas toi de ressentir autant de bonheur 4 mois après avoir cassé. Pacey : oui tu as raison je trouve qu'on aurait pas du cassé Joey tu me manque. Joey : toi aussi tu me manque et je t'ai toujours aimé . Pacey : pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant . Joey : j'avais peur que tu n'ai pas les même sentiment a mon égard. Pacey : tu me niaise la hein tu te rappelle pas il y a 2 ans quand je t'ai embrassé je t'aimais. Joey : Quoi tu m'aimais déjà tu aurait pu me le dire non et dire que moi j'aimais Dawson. Pacey : ce n'est rien au moins nous avons fini par sortir ensemble et pour Dawson l'aime tu encore. Joey : non je ne l'aime pu et quand il m'a embrassé j'ai été surprise . Pacey : L'aimais tu quand toi et moi avons commencé notre relation secrète . Joey : Non moins que je t'aimais car comme je te l'avais dit j'ai su que je t'aimais avant même que tu m'embrasse . Pacey : Que je suis content d'avoir entendu ça . Dawson : Moi aussi . Les deux autres : DAWSON ! Joey : Depuis quand est tu là . Dawson : assez longtemps. Pacey : qu'a tu entendu. Dawson : Que tu aimais Joey depuis bientôt 3 ans et que toi Joey tu m'aimais moins que lui.  
  
Joey : je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça Dawson. Dawson : Moi aussi ah c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu voulais juste un ami qui te comprenne. Joey : oui c'est pour ça et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas un chum mais quand à la fin du mariage tu m'as dit de le rejoindre je me suis précipité et nous somme parti en mer. Pacey : oui c'est vrai. Dawson : toi parle moi pas tu m'as trahis. Pacey : quoi comment ça. Dawson : 1 tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais Joey et dire que moi je t'avais dit que tu pouvais l'embrassé. Joey : QUOI tu as dit oui pour que Pacey m'embrasse il y a 2 ans et toi Pacey quand tu m'as demandé si je pensais a quelqu'un d'autre tu faisais illusion a Dawson. Pacey : oui exactement mais la deuxième fois je pensais pas que ça finirais comme ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Joey et Dawson : moi aussi.  
Ils se regardent tous et rient ensemble « ha ha ha » Dawson : désolé pour tout. Joey et Pacey : Ce n'est pas grave on t'en veux pas. Dawson : bon je vais me calmer et partir. Joey : OK bye a la prochaine et viens me voir bientôt. Dawson : d'accord je vais venir après demain. Pacey : alors je ne vais pas venir. Dawson : Pourquoi. Pacey : Parce que je veux que vous vous parliez tout seul. Joey : D'accord mais tu viens demain Pacey. Pacey : D'accord Joey je vais venir demain en pensant qui a faim. Dawson : moi Et toi Joey. Joey : je dois manger ce que les infirmières m'emporte. Pacey : OK je vais aller chercher une petite pizza ça marche. Dawson : Oui. Pacey : je reviens bientôt. Joey et Dawson : OK a plus tard. Dawson : Joey pourquoi avoir dit a Pacey que je t'avais embrassé. Joey : Comment le sais tu. Dawson : l'infirmière me l'a dit Et elle m'a dit que vous vous êtes embrassé. Joey : elle a quoi. Dawson : et oui elle me la dit. Joey : Oh non je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris comme ça. Dawson : moi aussi. Pacey : Je suis de retour.  
Joey : Pacey que je suis contente de te revoir.  
Dawson : Pas autant que moi. Pacey : Pourquoi. Dawson : Parce que la conversation a dégénéré. Pacey : Quelle conversation. Joey : ah laisse faire c'est pas important. Dawson : Bon j'y vais bye. Joey et Pacey : Bye a la prochaine. Pacey : je vais y allez. Joey : Pacey attend pourquoi part tu. Pacey : Car je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Joey : De quoi tu parles. Pacey : Le baiser ça te dit quelque chose. Joey : Mais c'est pas grave je t'aime. Pacey : Quoi tu m'aimes encore après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Joey : oui et d'après ton visage toi non alors part c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Pacey : bon OK je part bye. Joey : bye.  
Pacey part et Dawson revient Dawson : Ça pas l'air d'aller Joey. Joey : Dawson que fais tu ici tu n'est pas parti. Dawson : Non je l'étais pas et j'ai tout entendu il ne t'aime plus tu sais. Joey : oui je sais mais c'est pas grave j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Dawson : Qui? Joey : Tu ne devines pas. Dawson : Quoi moi. Joey : OUI toi. Dawson : je suis tellement heureux. Il se penche et l'embrasse elle se laisse Faire sans discuter mais pendant ce temps Pacey revient et voit la scène Joey en ouvrant les yeux découvre Pacey Joey : Pacey que fait tu ici tu étais parti non. Pacey : oui mais je ne voulais pas te rendre triste mais a ce que je vois tu vas très bien bon je part. Joey : oui c'est vrai je vais très bien et à partir de demain je peux partir de l'hôpital. Dawson et Pacey : C'est cool. Joey : on peut dire cela même si je pense le contraire. Dawson : de quoi tu parles. Pacey : oui de quoi tu parles. Joey : Vous ne comprenez pas vous allez encore vous battre pour moi. Pacey et Dawson : comment sais tu cela. Joey : Bien en regardant vos visage j'ai remarqué que tout les deux m'aimiez encore. Pacey : OK c'est vrai je t'aime encore. Dawson : Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit. Pacey : Après tout ce que je lui est dit je ne pouvais pas c'était trop dur. Joey et Dawson : Trop dur comment ça. Pacey : je lui avais tellement parlé méchamment que je n'osais lui dire mes sentiments. Dawson : peut être que tu l'aime mais moi aussi OK. Joey : Stop vous allez bientôt m'énerver d'accord. Dawson et Pacey : d'accord bon je dois y aller. Joey : Les deux. Pacey et Dawson : oui bon bye Joey. Joey : Bye les gars. Ils l'embrasse tout les deux sur la joue et part en lui donnant un petit cadeau chaque. Joey ouvre le cadeau de Pacey et découvre une belle chaîne en or orné d'une magnifique lune avec inscrit dessus « de tout mon amour Pacey » ensuite elle ouvrit le cadeau de Dawson et découvrit une bague en or orné d'un saphir .Avec inscrit dessus « De mon éternel amour Dawson »  
elle versa une larme quand Jack arriva Jack : Joey qu'as-tu, tu as l'air triste. Joey : non ça va. Jack : arrête de me mentir je sens que tu vas pas bien. Joey : Je pleure car les gars m'on donné tout les deux un bijoux en or avec des inscription a l'intérieur d'amour tu comprend Jack il m'aime encore tout les deux je n'en peu plus. Jack : Joey arrête de penser à ça tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas recommencer comme il y a 10 mois ils ne sont pas assez cave pour te faire recommencer le même calvaire et si ça recommence dis moi le et je viendrais pour te consoler . Joey : Merci Jack tu est un véritable ami ha oui demain je sort de l'hôpital pourrait tu venir me prendre vers 9:00 du matin stp » Jack : oui je vais venir te chercher à 9:00 en passant tiens c'est de la part de Jen et moi. Il lui tendit un petit paquet avec à l'intérieur une chaîne en argent orné d'une lune et d'un soleil qui se touche avec inscrit dessus « de toute notre amitié Jen et Jack » Joey : il est magnifique merci. Jack : oui c'est vrai il est magnifique tout comme toi » il se penche et elle l'embrasse sur la joue « je dois y aller bon ben bye et à demain matin. Joey : oui à demain matin bye. Joey décida d'écrire une lettre au deux gars au cas ou il viendrait le lendemain « Cher Dawson et Cher Pacey si vous lisez cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis parti avec Jack car je voulait pas vous voir ce matin et aussi merci beaucoup pour vos cadeaux je l'ai adore je rentre à Capside car Boston m'énerve un peu et je voulais m'éloigner un peu de vous; bye Joey xxx »  
Pendant qu'elle écrivait sa lettre Audrey arriva Audrey : Salut Joey ça va. Joey : Audrey que fait tu ici comment as-tu su. Audrey : J'ai rencontré Dawson et il me l'as dit a qui écrivait tu. Joey : À Pacey et Dawson pk. Audrey : juste pour savoir il m'a dit aussi que tu sortais demain es que c'est vrai ? Joey : oui c'est vrai et je vais partir pour quelque temps à Capside cela te dérange pas j'espère. Audrey : non pas du tout au moins ça va te faire du bien. Joey : Audrey merci de me comprendre tu es une chic amie. L'infirmière : Les visites sont terminé vous devez quitté Mille. Audrey : D'acc donne moi ton numéro stp et aussi tiens c'est pour toi. Joey : oh merci et mon numéro est le 555-0918 et demande bien Joey car c'est un bend et breakfast. Audrey : OK bye Joey. Joey : Bye Audrey bonne soirée. Audrey : oui et toi aussi   
  
Comme elle était partie Joey ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une bague faite de faux cristal en forme d'étoile et elle brillait comme du feu. Joey s'endormit très vite cette journée là car elle avait hâte au lendemain. Le lendemain elle se réveilla de bonne heure et se prépara à partir elle attendit Jack un bon 15 minute avant de pouvoir enfin partir l'hôpital.15 minute après qu'ils soit partis les deux gars arrivèrent en même temps et alla a la chambre de Joey mais il y trouva rien sauf la lettre que Joey avait écrit le soir avant.  
  
Pacey : Cher Dawson et Cher Pacey si vous lisez cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis parti avec Jack car je voulait pas vous voir ce matin et aussi merci pour les cadeaux je les adores je rentre à Capside car Boston m'énerve un peu et je voulais m'éloigner un peu de vous; Bye Joey xxx »  
  
Pacey décida donc de partir pour Capside immédiatement Dawson lui décida d'aller voir Audrey pour lui dire qu'elle était partie. 3 heures plus tard Pacey arriva à Capside enfin et décida d'aller voir son frère en premier Pacey : Doug est tu la c'est moi Pacey Doug : Pacey tu es revenu pourquoi Pacey : Car Joey est revenue et je veux lui parler Doug : De quoi tu veux lui parler Pacey : Je veux lui dire qu'elle est la fille que j'aime le plus au monde Doug : pense tu qu'elle va t'écouter Pacey : non ça m'étonnerait mais je vais essayer Doug : alors vas y tout de suite Pacey : d'accord je vais y allé mais ne me crie pas après bye Doug : bye à plus tard Pacey   
Pacey partit voir chez Joey si elle y était Pacey : Bessie esse que Joey est revenue Bessie : oui elle est venue porter ses choses et elle est allée chez Jack Pacey : Ah d'accord je vais y aller merci Bessie : de rien et fait attention Pacey : oui je vais faire attention au revoir   
Pacey partit chez Jack pour voir Joey et lui dire qu'il l'aimait énormément « Ding dong » Jack : oui Pacey que fait tu la Pacey : je veux parler à Joey Jack : pourquoi ? Pacey : Parce que je l'aime Jack : D'accord alors je vais lui dire de venir Joey viens ici stp Joey : D'acc Pacey que fait tu là Pacey : je suis venu pour te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne veux pas te perdre Joey veut tu sortir avec moi stp Joey : Oui je veux bien sortir avec toi  
  
Après que Joey lui est répondu il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse ils décident d'aller au cinéma le soir même à 7:00 ils étaient enfin réunis. Le soir venu Pacey vient la chercher pour aller au cinéma .Au cinéma ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser, durant tout le film ils étaient au ange mais un seul problème les tracassaient c'était Dawson, il les croisa dans la rue et il fit très triste il partit en courant pour ne pas qu'ils le rattrapent .Rendu chez lui, il pleura il avait mal ,son cœur brûlait comme quand il l'avait laissé partir il y a 1 ans en mer avec Pacey, il l'aimait c'était trop injuste pourquoi Pacey et pas lui .Il était incapable de s'endormir il revoyait Joey et Pacey en train de s'embrasser. Il se fit sortir de ses cauchemars par le téléphone  
  
Dawson : oui allo ici Dawson que puis je faire pour vous Audrey : Dawson ici Audrey je voudrais savoir comment ça va et si tu voulais venir au cinéma demain avec moi stp Dawson : oui je veux bien alors demain à 8:00 bye Audrey Audrey : bye à demain Dawson  
  
Ils raccrochèrent et tout les deux souris car ils allaient se revoir .Joey était chez elle en train de penser à Dawson elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine .Elle devait se s'expliquer mais comment elle ne sait plus. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami et son premier amour elle voulait se tuer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait pourtant il lui restait une chance minime de le faire redevenir son ami. Elle devait s'excuser pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Donc elle alla chez Dawson et la mère de Dawson lui ouvrit la porte. Joey : Bonjour vous allé bien?  
  
Gail : Oh bonjour Joey oui je vais bien et toi? Joey : ça pourrait allé mieux. Gail : Comment ça ? Joey : Car Dawson m'a vu embrassé Pacey. Gail : Je comprend que voulais tu Joey : je voulais lui expliquer que j'aime Pacey et qu'il est pour moi un frère. Gail : Désolé Joey mais il est parti avec Audrey je crois. Joey : HA merci de me l'avoir dit et bien au revoir Gail.  
  
Quelque mois plus tard Joey et Pacey vivait un bonheur parfait jusqu'au jour ou Joey eu un accident elle se fit frapper par une voiture alors qu'elle retournait chez elle et chez Pacey. Pacey appris la nouvelle par son frère.  
  
Doug : Pacey je dois te dire quelque chose. Pacey : Que veux-tu me dire Doug : Joey s'est fait frappé par une voiture et elle est à l'hôpital de Capside. Pacey : QUOI! Il faut que j'aient la retrouver j'espère que c'est pas grave. Doug : Je t'y emmène si tu veux. Pacey : Oui stp emmène moi.  
  
Ils partirent donc à l'hôpital pour savoir l'état de Joey. Pacey lorsqu'il arriva se dépêcha de demander la chambre de Joey. Sa chambre était la 402 il s'y rends. Rendu dans sa chambre il l'a découvrit couché sans connaissance, il s'approcha et lui prit les mains.  
  
Pacey : Joey ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi si je le pouvais je pendrais ta place couché sur ce lit d'hôpital. Si tu savais combien je t'aime .  
  
Il sentit les mains de Joey bouger . Il la regarda et il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir. Joey : Pacey ou suis-je Pacey :Tu est à l'hôpital chérie . Joey : pourquoi suis-je ici Pacey : Tu as eu un accident . Joey : quoi ! comment ça ce fait. Pacey : Je l'ignore je l'ai appris de Doug . Joey : Tu lui demanderas pour moi d'accord? Pacey : Oui chérie, je vais le faire juste pour toi. Joey : Tu sais que je t'aime toi. Pacey : J'espère bien . Joey : Arrête de parler et embrasse moi.  
  
Pacey se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'au moment ou le manque d'air se fit sentir.  
  
À suivre 


End file.
